Quincy Meets Reaper
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: Ryuuken meets Kaien Shiba and saves his life. Sorta AU. Kaien is NOT dead YES! Crack pairing. Manlove! Don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Earl Cain: So here's my problem with MY Bleach stories, I tend to jump all over the place and throw in crack couples... like Kaien and Ryûken. Anyway I digress. Welcome to one of my many Bleach fanfics. ^^ I have a million believe you me.

Kaien: Hi I'm Kaien and have been brought here against my will to inform you that my many associates and me do not belong to this "Earl." Enjoy.

Ryûken: Fuck all of you.

Brushing his hair away from his face, the teen sat up. It was late afternoon, and he'd been watching the clouds. He had just heard a soft giggle and went to investigate. He spotted only Captain Jûshirô and vice-captain Byakuya having a bit of fun in the forest. These two were always sneaking off, so he started back.

He pulled his longish hair into a short ponytail, and gave a sigh as he spotted more white in it than the day before. He was lonely and disliked this humorless place called the Rukon District. He longed for adventure.

He'd been as normal, well as normal as a Quincy teenager could be, when he'd died. He'd been attacked and killed by four large hollows. He had quickly realized that in this world, he'd been powerless but was slowly gaining his Quincy powers back. He hoped to eventually regain all of his lost abilities.

As he headed back to the house he's been invited to stay in, he heard a panicked yell. He immediately turned to find the source of that embodiment of terror. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

A young soul reaper, probably five years older than himself, was being pursued by a big hollow. He looked to be losing this race badly. The teen didn't even pause to think. Upon seeing the soul reaper be pinned to the ground, he summoned his bow and fired of three shots in quick succession.

The hollow had the reaper pinned to the ground, and the reaper seemed to be fading fast. The adolescent fired off three more arrows, followed by three more. The hollow finally fell.

The reaper lay almost completely still on the ground, so the teen ran over, "Are you okay? I'm Ishida Ryûken."

"Shiba Kaien," the reaper replied with a soft voice. "Um, you gonna help me?" He frowned as a sharp pain gripped him. "Please?"

Ryûken nodded, "Yeah, I'm staying with this nice woman and her younger brother." He lifted him and carried him to the house.

A woman was grumbling about her 'stupid idiot of a brother' when Ryûken returned, "Oh hey Ryu, who's that?" She took one look and gasped, "Kaien?"

"Kaien has been badly hurt by a hollow, so I brought him here... how do you know him Kukaku?" Ryûken asked softly as he put the reaper on his own bed. "He needs medical treatment."

"That's my big brother, Kaien, can you hear me?" Kukaku asked trembling.

Ryûken gathered a few things then pushed Kukaku out of the way, "I'm sorry Kukaku, but I need water and for you to wait outside."

Kukaku got the water and waited outside the door.

Kaien's eyes fluttered open, and he noticed that his clothes were taken off, "On the first date? Bad Ryûken." He gave a half-hearted smile.

"Glad to know your sense of humor is intact," Ryûken chuckled, barely noticing the flawless chest and focusing on the large wound. He cleaned the injury with warm water, smirking at the cringes of pain Kaien kept giving.

"Sadist," Kaien frowned. "Is that a needle and black thread?" His aqua eyes widened almost comically.

"I have to suture the wound somehow," He began to swiftly and steadily sew up the abrasion.

Kaien gripped his little doctor's knee, "Fuck that hurts..."

Ryûken finished and leaned down to use his teeth to break the thread. He planted a kiss to the cut. "There, all done, ya big baby." He cleaned up and returned with some chicken broth. "How you feel?"

Kaien sighed, "Okay, I guess. Sore..." He frowned, "Could you let my wife know that I'm okay?"

"Sure," the teen said. "You know you were lucky this time." He got some broth and spooned some into his mouth.

"Yeah I'm awesome that way doll," Kaien teased.

Ryûken rolled his dark blue eyes, "Shut it you." He left to take the bowl and send the message. He soon returned and sat to study the wound, "IT should heal nicely. A soul reaper really?"

Yep, am I that entertaining?" Kaien chuckled.

"I have no one else to talk to," Ryûken pulled his knees up to his chin.

The soul reaper stretched a hand out to put a hand on one of the teen's hands, "I'm sorry."

They sat like that for a long time.

Earl Cain: Hope ya liked it. Strange couple I know. I love this couple.

Kaien: Sure why not...

Ryûken: Still hate all of you...

Earl Cain: Read and Review. Please? If u do I will give you Kai-

Kaien: Not me or Ryu...

Ryûken: Especially not me.


	2. Chapter 2

Earl Cain: Welcome to Chapter Two of 'Quincy Meets Reaper.' What do you think of the title? I'm pleased with it actually. ^^

Kaien: Hiya. Glad to be back.

Ryûken: *rolls over asleep*

Ryûken brought more broth, "Kaien, I have fo-" He stopped as he saw a woman kneeling next to him. He sat listening quietly.

"Miyako, please be careful," Kaien sighed.

The woman gave him a pretty smile, "Well bye, I'll be back in a few days to visit." She ruffled his jet-black hair. "Be good for your sister."

Ryûken slipped in after she left and set the food down, "She's pretty." Why was he still letting himself get close to the married man? He knew the answer; he was lonely and afraid of being alone.

Kaien sat up and took the bowl, "Thank you." He began to eat then smiled at him, "Why the long face?"

"Nothing, just tired."

The reaper leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for everything darling." He gave him a gentle smile.

Ryûken blushed very lightly and moved to his lap, after moving the bowl, "No problem, Kaien."

The reaper smiled, "Cutie." He hugged him closer.

"You mean that?" Ryûken asked softly. He noticed Kaien's aqua green eyes taking his face in. "Oh..." He took the chance and kissed him. "Mmm..."

Kaien pulled back, "What was that for?"

Ryûken ran off, "What am I doing? He has a beautiful wife he won't leave for me. Jeez..." He slumped against a tree and watched the world go by without really watching.

Two familiar faces came by, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Ukitake-taichou," A voice whispered. "We're supposed to be 'training'." Byakuya had an unusual pout on his usually emotionless face.

"Shush Bya. Just look at him," He kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay, Ryu?" He lowered his tall frame down beside him and gave a soft cough. "What's wrong? You're young and should be out with your friends."

Ryûken found he couldn't stop the tears, and they began their course down his pale cheek, "Not really, I have only one close friend and..." He told his heartbreaking story to the captain and vice-captain.

"Hmm that is upsetting," Jûshirô sighed and stood with help of his beautiful inferior. "Well, come along, you can be the first Quincy Soul Reaper. I shall call you a Quincy Reaper... err okay just a Quincy Soul Reaper." He smiled gently at the teen. "Why don't you go get your things and meet me at the gate?"

"Okay!" Ryûken said excitedly. "I'll be right there!" He ran off.

Kaien pulled him into a hug and sighed, "I'm sorry. And you've been crying." He pressed his nose into the teen's brown and white hair.

"I'm fine," Ryûken stated pulling back but froze as he was kissed. "Kaien? He dropped to his knees and pushed aside the many layers of a Soul Reaper's uniform. "Is this okay?"

Kukaku ran in making them break apart, "Kaien! The Soul Society's trying to get you! Something happened!" She leaned against the wall to catch her breath. "Sorry if I interrupted," She said as her brother ran out with a cry, "Miyako!"

Ryûken shoot her a seething glare, then followed his friend. He spotted Ukitake just outside the gate beside a small body. He heard said captain say, "Kaien, I'm sorry I tried to help her."

Kaien dropped to his knees and pulled her into his chest, "NO! Miyako!" He gave a howl of pure anguish.

Ryûken placed a cool hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Kaien, so sorry."

Kaien flinched, "Don't touch me!" He pulled his shoulder back, "This is all your fault. You kept me at Kukaku's and seduced me. I should have been here to save her." He was in tears.

The teen shook his head, "No, I kept you there to let you heal. You could have left. You weren't a prisoner." He began to cry as Kaien continued to glare at him.

Ukitake wrapped a protective hand around the Quincy, "Shh, he's upset. Just disregard what he says." He shook his head at Kaien.

"No, it is perfect, little, innocent Ryûken's fault," Kaien said as he picked his zanpakutô up. "Miyako, I swear I will kill this hollow." He stalked off.

He was followed by a worried teenager and captain, "Kaien, stop." He kept going not even looking back.

"Shiba Kaien, Stop," A firm voice said. Ukitake had drawn up to his full considerable height.

The reaper did so reluctantly, "What Captain?"

"There, now you know damn well that Ryûken had nothing to do with this," Ukitake said glancing at the sobbing teen beside him.

Ryûken sobbed harder, "I didn't I swear. I couldn't I like you too much to hurt you Kaien. I do." He reached a pale hand out, "Please don't do anything stupid. I don't want to lose you."

Kaien took the hand and kissed it gently, "I won't promise. I need to do this to honor her." He gave him a grin, "I'll be fine."

"Please Kaien, don't go. You'll get hurt and die or something." He knew he was begging but didn't care. "Please stay here with me?"

Kaien gave him a smile and kissed his cheek, "I'll be back. Don't worry." He pulled his hand away and left.

Over the next two days, Ryûken's hair turned from brown to pure white. He fretted and worried and trained and thought of Kaien. God, he just wanted Kaien back alive.

Ukitake watched the teen freak and thought of his own relationship, "Bya, we need to talk." He sat the captain down and sighed, "I want to break up."

Byakuya sighed, "What? Well okay, I've been offered a captain position again. The sixth company with Abarai Renji as my lieutenant. I thoroughly plan on getting him in bed with me." He gave a chuckle.

Ukitake kissed his cheek, "Good luck with that." He smiled, "Do it. I plan on getting the man I've always wanted."

"Kyoraku-taichô? Isn't he straight?"

"Not for much longer," He chuckled and walked off. " Bye baby."

Ryûken was sitting on some steps, and he heard a commotion. He went over to see.

He spotted a man in the street and his heart stopped, "Kaien? KAIEN?" He ran to him. Ryûken picked him up and took him to Unohana, "Please save him. Save my Kaien, please?"

Unohana worked hard and managed to save him, but it was still touch and go. She tucked him in and told Ryûken, "You can stay, just be quiet." She left him alone.

Ryûken sat in the provided chair and sobbed, "Don't leave me Kaien. I need you, please don't leave me all alone. Don't go please." He fell asleep with his head on the sleeping man's chest.

Earl Cain: That's it for this long part... finally. *sits up and back creaks* ouch...

Riff: *hands over hot cocoa* Here. And next week Ryûken and Kaien will be gone and it'll just be me and the Earl.

Earl Cain: *sipping hot cocoa obviously*

Riff: Bye. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Earl Cain: Back for chapter three I see. Glad everyone loved this story so much. Keep reading and following Kaien and Ryûken.

Riff: Here you are *hands cup of tea to Earl* Hello, I'm Riff, Cain's manservant. Pleasure.

Earl Cain: *fangirl squeal and hugs Riff tightly*

Kaien woke the next morning with his hand in someone's hair, "Oh Ryu." He glanced around the white room. Bed, dresser and a young sleeping teen, that was it. Oh and himself, how could one forget that? He poked the little one, "Wakey wakey, Ryu get up."

Ryuken gave a yawn and woke, "Hmm? OH Kaien! I'm so glad you're okay!" He kissed the man's cheek. "I was so worried and... and never do that ever AGAIN!" He whacked his arm. "Jerk."

"What happened to your hair, beautiful?" Kaien asked softly as he rubbed his arm. "It's pure white." He ran a hand through it. "Wow."

"Turned white out of worry I suppose, "Ryuken said with a shrug. "Do you... do you like it?" He sat beside him.

Kaien chuckled, "Of course. I love it." He reassuringly smiled at him. "I killed it. Now I can devote my attention to other things. I'll miss here but, she was more a friend than the love of my life. Stupid arranged marriages." He kissed Ryuken's forehead, "I'm sorry I worried you so much."

The Quincy hugged him tightly again and leaned back to use the Soul Reaper as his own personal pillow. "Just don't do it again, cutie."

"Nuh-huh, I'm sexy, " Kaien laughed and pulled him close for a sweet hug.

Ryuken took the chance and kissed him deeply, "Mmm." He slid his lips down to his neck. "You know your skin is fairly lovely." He made a small bruise on his pale skin. "So sexy."

Kaien kissed his forehead, "Shut it you."

The teen disappeared under the white blanket.

"What are you doing? Ryu?" Kaien asked then froze as he realized what was going on. "Yes..." He reached under the blanket to clutch his little one's hair. "Yes, just like that Ryuken."

Ryuken sucked harder and was soon trying to swallow a lot of cum, "Bleah." He coughed and looked up, "Did I do good?"

Kaien pulled him up to kiss and lick his chin, "You did great love." He gave he teen a bruise on his neck as he bit down on the sensitive skin.

Ryuken pouted lightly, "I tried to swallow it all. Sorry." He turned his head, "I'm so inexperienced." He laughed as Kaien pulled him close for a sweet kiss. "Kaien stop." He let out a shrill giggle.

Kaien smiled, "You did great for a beginner. I can teach you, but first I need to rest." He rested for an hour or so, then whispered, "Shut the door."

Ryuken stood and did so, "Kay?" He did as Kaien directed and straddled the Reaper's lap. He blushed as fingers invaded him, but was soon flushed for another reason.

He gave a cry as he came after only thirty seconds, "Oh I'm sorry Kaien! I'm horrible as a lover! You deserve so much better." He buried his face in his hands.

Kaien smiled at him tenderly, "I lasted about three seconds my first time. It takes time to get used to how great that is." He pulled his hands away, "Now let me kiss your pretty lips."

Ryuken leaned down from his perch astride Kaien's member and kissed him, "Kay, I'll keep that in mind." He was soon riding him again enthusiastically. He even managed to last a minute this time.

They lay together silently, then Ryuken smiled, "Oh yeah, I'm in training to be the first Quincy-Soul Reaper. Cool huh?"

Kaien gave him a smile, "Very cool, you gonna be in my division, little love?"

"Of course, hey Kaien do you think you'll get married again one day?" Ryuken asked his smile fading a bit.

"Well, Miyako would want me to but, I don't know yet. Possibly," Kaien said thoughtfully. "Why you wanna know love?" He watched the teen closely.

Ryuken sighed, "Curious." He rested his head on the man's shoulder and then got up to dress an unlock their door. "In case Unohana-taichô comes in."

Ukitake walked in about five minutes later, "I see two flushed men and cum, lots of cum." He smiled at them, "Hi."

"Hi Ukitake-taichô," they chorused. "And... Kyorakû-taichô." Kaien quickly pulled a blanket over himself.

Kyorakû smiled, "Hello. Ew. Gross." He looked away quickly. "That is disgusting." He blinked as Ukitake hit his arm. "Oh fine, jeez." His nose remained crinkled in disgust.

Ukitake looked back at the two on the bed, "How do you feel Kaien? Any better?" He stayed for a bit then left. "Bye. Sleep well." He pulled Kyorakû out. "Buy me dinner? I'm starved."

They heard the other taichô chuckle, "Fine, but next time it's your turn."

"Kay!" The voices went out of range.

"Night Kaien," the smaller smiled looking up at him. Kaien was asleep already with a sweet smile on his face.

Earl Cain: Well that's it. Next time the chapter will have more to it than just a hospital room I promise. Oh btw, I'm writing another Fruits Basket story. Hiro/Momiji. Can't wait to post that one.

Riff: Bye.

Earl Cain: Bet you wish you had a Riff. *sticks tongue out* J/k Thanks for reading. Review and Peace. I'm off to play Spyro. LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

Earl Cain: This chapter takes place about three years after the beginning. A time skip, you say? Sorry it had to be done. ^_^

Riff: *nods in agreement*

Ryuken was nineteen now and gorgeous,' he was now a full-fledged Quincy Reaper... err Quincy Soul Reaper. He smiled at his fully healed lover and hugged him, "I'm done. Do I get a vacation?"

"Not quite Mr. Third Seat of the Thirteenth Squad," Kaien chuckled. He purred, "Let's go celebrate."

"We can't Vice-captain Shiba. We have Ukitake-taichô's party, then we can celebrate all night long if you'd like. I love you Kaien."

"If you loved me, I'd be going home right now. Ukitake always interrupts. If I didn't know better I'd say that you loved him," Kaien teased him about the teen's mentor, that they were very close to.

"Shut it you," Ryuken bit his nose playfully. He leaned up to whisper hottly in his ear, "I'll suck you later, I promise. Now let's go get this over with."

Ukitake grinned brightly, "There's my baby boy!" He hugged Ryuken tightly. "Hey we have cake and ice cream an- SHUN! Ohmigawd you made it." He glomped the man.

Kyoraku pushed him off, "Get off you little freak." He tipped a wink at Ryuken to show the teen he was joking. "Weirdo Jushiro."

"Aw I thought you loved me," Ukitake pouted hottly as he hugged his best friend again. "Jerk." He sighed and looked up at him, "Hey, I've been thinking, Shun. Truth is I love you. Can't we at least try dating for awhile? Just to," He struggled for the right word, "ease my mind?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could pretend you're a woman," Kyoraku smiled. He ruffled the man's long white hair.

Ukitake frowned, "Shunsui, do NOT treat this as a joke." He frowned, "I don't like that at all. I DO love you a lot." He sighed as he looked down.

Kyoraku sighed and pulled him into a long hug, "I'm sorry. I know it's a very serious thing." He smiled down at him.

The other man stole his first kiss from this particular man, "Got it." He gave him a sweet loving hug and smiled more.

"You're kinda cute, my dear,"Kyoraku smiled at him. "This could work, you know."

Ryuken smiled and glanced at his own lover with a sweet smile, "Aw, aren't they cute? Why isn't our relationship 'official' yet? We need to fix that one day, huh?" He gave Kaien a pointed look.

Kaien chuckled then gave him a soft smile, "Yes, actually I am." He pulled a small velvet box out and dropped to one knee. "Ishida Ryuken, will you do me the honor of letting me call you Shiba Ryuken?" He was nervous as all hell. "To make it official and all."

Ryuken placed one of his delicate hands over his lush lips, "Really? You want me to marry you? YES!" He pulled him into a hot, sexy kiss. "Yes, I'd love to be Shiba Ryuken, your husband and special someone."

The party went on for hours, and many congratulations were given to the happy couple. They went home and celebrated several times throughout the night. It was a enjoyable night for both of them.

Six weeks later, Ryuken woke and ran to the bathroom to get sick. He had done this about four days in a row. He made up his mind to see Unohana-taichô. She was the sweetest and most loving person he knew, and she could help him.

Unohana gave him a kind smile, "Good morning, what seems to be the problem?" She reached a cool hand out to feel his forehead. "You don't feel warm. Anyway, what brings you to see me? You never come here."

Ryuken frowned at her, "Well, or the last our mornings, I've woken up and threw up and felt really crappy. I'm tired and don't want to do anything and my hormones are out of whack." He sighed, "About six weeks ago, Kaien and I were celebrating our engagement, and the condom ripped. I think I may be pregnant."

"Congratulations on the engagement, I've been meaning to tell you that actually, and that is quite a possibility," Unohana smiled. She patted an examination table, "Lay here and shirt off, please."

Ryuken pulled his plain blue t-shirt off and reclined on the table, "Okay." He gasped as she began to touch his stomach, "Ack, cold hands."He giggled as she felt around, "You always tickle your patients stomachs with cold hands?"

The woman laughed, "Shush." She felt around a few seconds more and preformed a kidô, "You are six or seven weeks along now. Congratulations on the little one Ryuken. The baby will be beautiful." She gave him a gentle smile.

Ryuken gaped at her, "Really? A baby? Me and Kaien?"

"Yes, really, a baby not a kitten, and you two would be the parents I hope," Unohana smiled as she teased him gently. "You can go, just be careful and let the baby grow. Stay healthy and fall in love with that little one."

Ryuken raced home to deliver the news to his wonderful fiance, "Kaien! Wake up! I have great news!" He rocketed into the man's strong arms, "We're gonna have a baby!"

"A baby?" Kaien yelped surprised.

"Yes a baby," He smiled and sat beside him. "Cool huh? Why are you looking unhappy?"

"Well you know I love you right?" He explained that he'd had an affair with a human his last mission on earth. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to!" He felt horrible and took his hand, "I never meant to hurt you Ryuken."

Ryuken looked hurt and left, "Why? How?" He ran off to hide and think. He barely moved as Ukitake sat beside him. "How could he cheat on me? I thought he loved me. And we have a child on the way. Our baby."

Ukitake sighed, "He does love you dearly. And you need to think about this little one inside of you darling. It needs both of you to grow." He took his hand, "Don't be like this." He stood and smiled, "I'd take a good long look at that ring finger. Most people throw them back at them." With that said, he walked off.

Ryuken thought a long time and went to see his fiance, "Kaien, I love you still. I'm sorry for running off and I could never leave you forever. I still wanna be yours. Let's take a romantic picnic." And so they did.

Earl Cain: End of chapter. Yay! Well if you guess who they're baby is you can pat yourself on the back. ^_^ Or just read the next chapter. Peace and love. I'm gonna go hang with my butler. Byez!


	5. Chapter 5

Earl Cain: Damn I'm so sleepy... Must type chapter up...

Riff: Type fast...^_^

Earl Cain: *grumbling* shut up. Ooo... baby... Kay! Oh and btw Shiro=Ichigo's hollow for those of you under a rock. J/k J/k.

Eight months went by fast for Kaien and Ryuken; soon the little teen was huge and in labor, "Shit, that hurts!"

A beautiful healthy baby boy was delivered, and two new parents looked at him in awe. Ryuken breathed, "Shuhei. Shuhei is his name." He kissed the baby's little forehead and smiled.

Kaien chuckled, "Fine. Shuhei it is." He felt like a brand new chapter had been opened in their already perfect lives. he watched proudly as his son rolled over to sleep better.

Kaien disappeared the very next day on a routine hollow extermination. He left his fiance to raise a little one all by himself. Ryuken did everything for Shuhei as he watched the boy grow.

Nearly one hundred and ten years passed, and a lot of things had happened. Aizen, Tosen and Gin left the Seireitei a. Shuhei grew into a wonderful man, and he was a lieutenant now. He was also best friends with a certain hesitant blonde.

Ryuken hugged his son tightly, "Hey. Glad you decided to drop by Mr. Lieutenant." He teased his now always busy oldest son. "Oh and who's the cute blonde?" He asked looking over his son's shoulder.

"Dad, this is Izuru Kira. he's a close friend and a lieutenant of third company. And," He continued, spotting his father's questioning look. "He was a close friend of Ichimaru-taichô. So I'm trying to show him around and what not."

Ryuken glanced at the blonde, who was almost hidden by his son, "Hello. I'm Ryuken, It's a pleasure meeting you Kira." He held a hand out and shook then made his cup of coffee.

Kira shook it uncertainly, "Hi, pleasure sir. I mean Third Seat Ishida. I mean..." He trailed off and hid behind Shuhei who was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Call me Ryuken, everyone else does, "Ryuken smiled kindly. He glanced at his son. "So how long have you had this colossal crush, dear?" He gave the man a cheeky grin.

"Shut up Daddy," Shuhei bristled. I don't have a crush. He's a close friend!" He looked around, "Where's Uryu?" He noticed Kira hiding and pulled him up to talk.

"Hanging with Ichigo and Shiro," Ryuken said with an amused eye roll at his youngest son. "He's dating Shiro now. The last two weeks that boy has eaten at my dinner table at your brother's request. You need to come around more often, then you would know that." Now he rolled his eyes at his oldest child.

Shuhei stuck his tongue out at him, "Yeah yeah, you tell me all the time. I'm busy though all the time. The squad is always off fighting hollows lately, and since Tosen left we haven't had much off time. It's horrible, I know. Now Dad, when are you going to get someone?"

"Shuhei, I can't do that to your father," Ryuken frowned. "Kaien was the only man I ever loved. He was- IS my soul mate. It'll take more than 110 years to forget that wonderful man, and before you say it. What I had with that reaper was a one-night stand, nothing more, nothing less. Don't think so far into it, and it gave us your brother. Shiba Kaien always has my heart." He finished his little speech and stood as though daring the man to say otherwise.

Kira spoke up, "Shiba, the greatest Lieutenant the Thirteen Court Guard has ever known? That's your father Shuhei? I didn't know that. One should tell their close friends this, don't you think?" He discreetly slid a hand up the man's back.

"Yeah, my dad and father's fiance," Shuhei turned to lock eyes with the blonde. A look of longing passed between them, and Shuhei sighed, "Dad, we gotta go, I'll drop by again later." He pulled Kira away and to his house down the road.

About halfway there, they embraced and shared a kiss under the hot sun, and when Kira whispered something in Shuhei's ear, Shuhei pulled him inside the house. They weren't seen again until later that night.

"Be safe! Use protection!" Ryuken called after their retreating backs, always a father first. He went inside and sat on his couch, but soon had to answer the door. "Kaien?"

Dream Kaien gave a cocky grin and lifted him to twirl him around, "Hey darling." He placed him on the bed they were supposed to be sharing. His fingers found his lover's tight opening and worked their way in.

Ryuken gave a passion filled groan and squirmed as his lover prepared him just the way he liked to be prepared, "Kai-Kai..."

He gave a jolt as he woke on the couch panting, "Oh Kaien." He stared out the window for a long time.

A few days later, Kaien returned. He'd been locked away in Heuco Mundo by Aizen and had only just escaped(he'd managed to pick the lock after trying for 110 years). He spun his lover around, "Ryuken, I missed you so much." He kissed him gently. "I love you."

Ryuken cried into his chest for about ten minutes then spotted his youngest son, "Uryu! Come here darling!" He watched the teen wonder over. "Kaien, this is my son, Ishida Uryu. So, about sixteen years ago, I met a Reaper and had a one-night stand. Uryu came along as a result. I haven't seen his father since." He fingered his engagement ring, "You were gone 110 years."

Kaien pulled him closer, "I know. I understand. Hello Uryu. Pleasure to meet you. Ryuken whatever happened to Shu-"

"Dad you finally got a man!" Shuhei's happy voice called. He walked over with Kira on his arm.

Kaien didn't even move. He knew who that was, "Shuhei?" He looked the man over. "Wow. I'm your father, Kaien. Wow, you look just like me, a few more tattoos maybe but just like me." He pulled his son into a tight hug. "Oh wow."

Kira was stunned, "Hello, I'm Izuru Kira. N-nice to meet you sir." He sighed dreamily, "I've heard so many great things about you Sir."

Kaien smiled at him, "Hello. Nice to meet you as well Kira." He tipped him a wink and gave a heartily laugh, "Seems I have fans. Interesting."

Shuhei chuckled, "Guys, Kira is my boyfriend. Finally after all these years." He kissed his lover's pale neck. he was happy. He had both parents and Kira. Life was pretty good.

"Oh, I have to go. Bye Ryuken, bye Kaien-sir." H walked away swinging his hips a bit and humming.

Poor Shuhei was dumbfounded, "'Oh?' What the fuck was that about? Just an 'oh?'" He walked away his good mood evaporating. "Dammit! KIRA!" He ran after him, only to find him in a meeting. He resolved to track him down later.

Ryuken smiled and kissed his lover's cheek, "Aw, Kira has a crush on you darling." He began to suck on his neck happily."Mmm... let's go inside." He purred as he was pulled in.

Kaien laughed, "Shuhei's not pleased though... oh well. His problem not mine." He pushed his lover's green shirt up to lick up his stomach to a nipple. Once there he blew cool air over the wet areas.

"Ah," Ryuken sighed at the erotic feeling. "Please Kaien, it's been too long." He got his love's pants off with some difficulty.

The Reaper smiled," Sure." He pooped the fingers he would use into Ryuken's mouth, suck 'em good." He soon worked them into the white-headed man's tight ass. "Here, this what my Ryu wants?" He gave a grin as his lover moaned.

Ryuken looked up at him a bit cross-eyed and breathless, "Yes..." He felt himself soon be invaded by a hard erection. "Ah, perfect. Make me yours Kai-Kai."

So Kaien did by emptying himself into the man about five minutes later, and through out the night, he did the same. "Perfection."

They didn't sleep until early the next morning between talking and making love. Both was happy to be back with the other. It was a nice feeling to be loved.

Earl Cain: Done with Chapter Five. Wow Five Chapters already?

Riff: Yes Five Chapters indeed.

Earl Cain: It'll be over soon. OH and the reason Shuhei is their son is because, I think he looks like Kaien. And I never had anyone for Ryuken and thus, he became Daddy Ryuken. ^^ Also Shuhei changed his last name from Shiba to Hisagi to hid the fact he was Kaien's son. He wanted to be known for himself not because his father is Kaien, get it?


	6. Chapter 6

Earl Cain: yes I know it took Kaien 110 years to pick a lock. However in his defense I must say: it was infused with Aizen's weird-ass powers or something. And the condom thing, Soul Society condoms fail okay; the point is they had a baby named Shuhei. Don't question my writing or I keel u (if u got that joke, then I love you) I can write as I please. LOL

Kaien: *bursts in* Dammit! It took me that long because first of all I was chained to the dungeon wall and had to wait to get something to pick the lock with. Second of all I was getting Intel on Aizen and last I'm not very good at picking locks okay? Jeez... *walks off mumbling*

Earl Cain: I think the third one is the most likely story. *Dodges thrown zanpakuto* or not. Anyway enjoy the story. ^^

Shuhei tracked his blonde down afterwards, "Hey Kira, can we talk a second?" He looked the thin body over and could imagine the night before, which made his face heat up. His anger quickly pushed the erotic thoughts from his head. "Um yeah just come here."

Kira walked over slowly, "Yes darling? He felt and saw the irritation in that handsome, tattooed face. "Are you okay, Shuhei?" He gave a sweet smile, "Are you gonna let me come eat with you tonight?"

"I guess," Shuhei said with a fake smile and moved closer to his lover. "My house, your house or my parent's house?" He had backed the blonde against the wall.

"Your parents, I'd like to get to know them better," Kira smiled against his neck.

His boyfriend moved to bit Kira's lovely pale neck, "Kay, you gonna ignore me some more?" He let his lips attach to his neck to shape a bruise.

"I-ignore you? Why would I, ah, do that?" the blonde asked softly as his lover teased him relentlessly. He felt Shuhei's teeth graze the sensitive skin. "Ah, I'd never do that."

"And I quote," Shuhei whispered hottly, "'Oh, I have to go, Bye Sir, bye Ryuken.' Where was my 'bye' and kiss?" He blew and felt Kira shiver against him. "Awesome boyfriend that I am, I thought I deserve those things."

Kira groaned a low pleasure filled groan, "I dunno... I had work to do..." He cocked his head to give the man access to the crook of his neck. "Come on, we can just do it here if you'd like. It's deserted, or we can go into a nearby restroom." He bucked against him hottly.

"Well, I have work to do," Shuhei chuckled. "Serves you right for ignoring me." He walked off and waved over his shoulder to the stunned aroused man.

Kira sighed then grabbed his arm, "When do we eat with them?"

"Tonight," the tattooed man smiled more. "I'll take us all out." He looked the man over, "Do you only like me because my dad's Kaien?"

Those baby blues that he liked so much widened in shock, "No! I like you because of your ass." He flashed a playful grin , but it faded at the look on the man's face, "No, I actually like you, because you're sweet and handsome. You noticed me, not many people become aware of me you see; I'm so quiet and all."

"Oh, okay then," Shuhei said softly with a bit of doubt in his deep voice. "If you say so I believe you." He hugged him gently and smiled, trying to convince himself of what he had just spoken.

Ryuken opened his front door, "Oh there's my baby boy. Come in, Uryu and Shiro are here as well." He stepped to the side to let them in. "We're all in the kitchen, catching up on each others lives. Come join us."

"Shuhei clutched his lover's hand tightly, "Hey Dad, um I wanna take all of you out. Little Kira here wants to get to know you better." He gave the blonde a sweet smile and blushed as his father nodded knowingly.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting quietly at a nearby restaurant. Shuhei was trying not to kill the blonde he loved. Kira was all over Kaien, laughing at his jokes too loudly and kept fixing his hair. Kaien was politely ignoring the young man. He only had eyes for his Ryuken.

Shuhei soon couldn't take the shameless flirting any longer and got to his feet, shaking from anger, "That's it! I can't take it Kira! You've been flirting with my father for nearly half an hour now!" He glared at the man who was giving an innocent look,"Don't give me that look! Stop flirting with my father! He's with my Dad remember? What the fuck does he have that I don't? I'm a nice guy, a damn good Soul Reaper and, I'm hoping a great fucking lay! Tell me Kira, what do I need to do to keep you from liking my own father?"

The flaxen man frowned, "Shuhei, I was flirting. You don't own me. Sit and talk like a normal person. Please?" His usually pale face was tinged with pink. "Please you're embarrassing me..."

Shuhei turned and threw, "I'm over this. Fuck you and have a nice life." He began to walk off.

"Shuhei! I'm pregnant!"

Shuhei spun on his heel and stared, "What?" His mouth was opened, and he was in a state of complete shock. The entire flirting thing seemed so small now compared to the bomb his lover had just dropped.

"I'm pregnant," Kira said, looking up. His baby blues shone with unshed tears. He dropped his gaze and felt a tear roll down his comely face. "I'm sorry for hurting you... just he's Kaien. My idol. I couldn't help myself. I do love you though. You're my Shuhei; you helped me after Gin left. You put up with me and love me." He took his hand hesitantly.

Shuhei squeezed it, "I do, that's why I get so upset with you flirting." He smiled at him sweetly and was startled when his little brother cracked up. "...?"

Uryu managed to speak through his laughter, "Oh... jeez...Both of you... need to learn... to lighten up." He caught his breath then kept talking. "Shu, you're too possessive, and Kira, learn to keep the flirting to a minimum. How do you think Shiro and I made it two long years already?" He looked up at his pale lover that was Ichigo's older brother. "I love him still and he loves me, because we follow those rules."

Ryuken nodded, "Exactly, I flirt constantly and playfully with Ukitake, and Kaien knows I always will and he's okay with that." He gave the man a sweet loving smile. "Right?" He then froze, "Wow I'll be a grandparent... Or is it Gin's baby?"

"Um, it's Gin's. I'm about four months along..." Kira said giving his lover a glance that said 'I'm-sorry.'

Shuhei wrapped an arm around him sweetly, "It's okay. You should've told me. I will help you raise it and love it as my own, I promise." He kissed his cheek lovingly and sighed. "I love you Kira."

The blonde smiled up at him, "I love you too." He yawned so his lover took him home to sleep. He tucked him in and went to sleep himself.

Earl Cain: Sorry guys. I've been busy. The next chapter is the last one in this story. I need to fine-tune the sequel if there ever is one. Sorry. :(

Riff: There may be one.

Earl Cain: Also, if I were to post a Phoenix Wright D. N. Angel crossover would you read it? I really think I could make that work. Peace and love. Read and Review. Don't forget to. Also this is such a short chapter... sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Earl Cain: Hello everyone welcome to the last chapter of the story. I hope you have enjoyed this wild ride, I know I have.

Riff: Me too.

Shuhei was relaxing in his and Kira's small apartment after he had packed the last few boxes. He was moving into a larger place with the blonde and had told his lover that he would pack.

Kira was unwinding on the sofa, "Mmm." He was nine months along and felt like he was a whale. He abruptly felt a sharp pain, "Shu, it's time. Now."

The other, older man jumped up, "NOW? Oh shit oh shit, what do I do?" He dashed into the bedroom and grabbed the suitcases they had packed. "Okay, come on." He helped the man up. "We need to get to Unohana now. Think you can make it?"

Kira nodded his blue eyes closing as another pang of unspeakable pain hit him, "Yeah, I got this." He gripped his stomach and stepped into the afternoon sun.

They happened upon Ryuken and Kaien, who had been on the way to see them. Shuhei gave his daddy a 'help-me' look of panic, "I can't get him there by myself. Please help me. Please!" He had to shout over Kira's yelps of pain.

Ryuken took over and made Kaien grab Kira's other arm. He took it upon himself to calm the blonde down, "Don't you worry love, and soon you'll be holding a little child that belongs solely to you. He or she will be your pride and joy." He reached a hand out to brush the few strands of hair out of the man's sweaty face. "Don't you worry on bit."

The fair-headed man nodded and groaned in discomfort, "I know. I wish this little one's father were here to witness this. I think Gin would be proud." He shed a tear then glanced at his lover, "At least you're here Shu, I love you." He squeezed Shuhei's offered hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. That's what people do when they're in love, "Shuhei smiled lovingly at him. He would've said more but the had arrived.

Ryuken and Kaien remained in the waiting room and talked about the baby. They were excited for their son, but deep down both worried about the frail-looking blonde. Their fears proved to be unnecessary as a ecstatic Shuhei walked in.

Ryuken looked up questioningly, "Well? Are Kira and the baby okay?" He stood and hugged him as his son nodded. "Good! That's wonderful!. Boy or girl? Who does it look like?"

Shuhei took them to see an exhausted Kira, "Hey baby, I brought the grandparents." He stood to the side so they could see two small bundles in Kira's arms. "Meet the twins. Yukio and Riku."

"Twins," Ryuken sighed happily. "Both boys. One looks just like you Shuhei. And the other is just like Gin... Aw." He took one and cooed softly at the infant. "Oh little one, I'm grandpa Ryu. It's so nice to see you." He smiled at his husband.

Shuhei took the opportunity to say, "Kira I have a question." He sat on the bed beside the man. "You're perfect and I feel whole since I met you. Marry me?" He opened the felt covered box to reveal a diamond ring. "Please?"

Kira gasped and nodded quickly, "Yes, oh yes Shuhei. I love you so much." He kissed the man gently. "And I want you to formerly adopt Yukio. We'll be one happy family. Please?"

"Of course, "He smiled lifting the baby from the small crib, "I love you, Kio." Shuhei had the biggest smile on his face for the rest of the day. He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy.

Eventually the two were to be married.

Kira helped his little Ri, as he called Riku, into his little suit. He gave the boys the pillow with the ring on it and smiled, "Now be careful, please?" He pecked their foreheads and smiled, "Ah."

It had been four years since the twins were born and Shuhei had adopted Yukio. They would've already been married, but both of them wanted the boys to be old enough to carry the ring together.

The ceremony was perfection and Kira, of course, cried. He'd been so emotional lately and sighed. He knew the reason of course. There was a child growing in him, but he hadn't told his husband yet. He'd been waiting for that right moment.

That moment came after their wedding as they sat in their home. Kira looked at his love and mumbled, "Shu, I need to confess something. For the last six weeks I've been keeping a secret form you. You know how I've been really moody and emotional. There is a very good reason for that." He took the man's hand and placed it on his stomach and waited for the brilliant man to understand him.

Shuhei sat quietly for about five minutes just thinking, "Kira is their a little surprise in here? A cute cooing surprise?" He kissed him, "I love babies and you." He kissed the man's hand next and smiled a loving smile. "I love you."

"And I, you," Kira smiled sweetly and sat silently.

Ryuken had been with Kaien for a long time, and he knew when the man was keeping something from him, "Shiba Kaien! Tell me." He tried to peek behind the blindfold.

"Ryu, we're nearly there." He led him nearby and pulled the blindfold off with a flourish. "Our new house i had built just for you." He kissed his cheek. "Also someone's inside you need to meet."

Uryu sat inside holding a bundle of his own, "Father meet Jun, your new grandson." He handed the bundle over and soon Shuhei and Kira showed up.

So you see even a Quincy and a Soul Reaper can fall in love and create a beautiful family. What the offspring does is a whole other story.

Earl Cain: Shoot it's so short... oh well. It's over! ^_^ I know the ending failed. I may write a sequel if one is wanted. It will be awhile as I am working on a YYH story. And several others...

Riff: Very god Earl. Very good.

Earl Cain: Well Read and Review. Lots of love and peace.


End file.
